The present invention relates hold-down clips for connecting standing seam metal roof panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding hold-down clip providing structural integrity of the seam connecting adjacent standing seam roof panels in buildings.
Large bay structures, such as warehouses, commercial, institutional, and industrial typically have large areas of floor surface, with spaced-apart support columns, and high roofs. The support columns connect to long span roof supports, known as purlins. Large roof panels, typically made of metal sheeting or panels, sit on the purlins, as cladding to enclose the structure. Adjacent roof panels interlock together at edges to form seams. This is accomplished by mechanically seaming the panels together, such as by folding and crimping edges portions to form standing seams, or by snapping interlocks together.
The seam is formed above the plane of the roof to prevent leakage. Slidable hold-down clips connect spaced apart relation to the purlins. The hold-down clips have hook-like projecting members that receive edges of the opposing roof panels. In some known roof systems, the hook-like projecting members foldingly engage and crimp with the roof members to secure the roof members to the purlins. In other systems, the adjacent opposing roof panels define matingly engagable connections. The hold-down clips however have slidable portions that connect with the hook-like projecting members to the roof panels. The sliding capablity allows the roof connections to accommodate expansion and contraction of the roof formed by the interconnected roof panels. Accordingly, the roof xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d on the purlins or other support structures.
In addition, wind loads on the roof can become significant, particularly near corners and eaves portions. For traditional xe2x80x9cscrew downxe2x80x9d roofs attached to the purlins with fasteners that penetrate the roof panels in the plane of the roof, this wind load and the expansion and contraction of the roof panel can elongate the hole around the fastener. The elongation can lead to leakage. Accordingly, a sufficient number of hold-down clips must be used to securely hold the roof panels in the large bay structures. Installation of hold-down clips is a laborious and time consuming task. Further, to meet loading requirements, the thickness of the roof panel must be increased or the span of the roof panel must be decreased by additional purlins. Either increases the costs associated with metal roofs.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for providing improved sliding hold-down clips for connecting roof panels to purlins in large bay buildings. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the need in the art by providing a sliding hold-down clip for connecting a standing seam roofing panel to a purlin in which the clip has a base that defines openings for receiving fasteners to secure the clip to the purlin. A support portion extends from the base and defines a slot. Fasteners extend through the slot and connect to a roof-engaging plate with the fasteners guiding longitudinal movement of the roof-engaging plate along the slot relative to the clip. A distal end of the roof-engaging plate defines a tab for connecting to a crimped edge of a roof, the improvement comprising a pan engaged to the roof-engaging plate and having at least two opposing wing portions extending therefrom, the wing portions for bearing against respective roofing panels and receiving a fastener through the roofing panel and the wing portion to secure the wing portion to the roofing panel.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a sliding hold-down clip for connecting a roof panel to a purlin in which the clip has a base that defines openings for receiving fasteners to secure the clip to the purlin, the clip defining a slot in a support portion extending from the base, a roof-engaging plate connected by fasteners through the slot for guiding longitudinal movement of the roof-engaging plate along the slot relative to the clip, a distal end of the plate defining a hook for connecting to edges of adjacent roof panels, a pair of opposing wings extending laterally from the roof-engaging plate and angled to conform to an anglation of a side portion of the roof panel, whereby fasteners extending though the roof panel and the wings secures the roof panel to the roof-engaging plate.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for connecting roof panels to purlins with a sliding hold-down clip, comprising the steps of:
(a) securing sliding hold-down clips in a spaced-apart relation to a purlin, each of the sliding hold-down clips having a base that defines openings for receiving fasteners to secure the clip to the purlin, the clip defining a slot in a support portion extending from the base, a roof-engaging plate connected by fasteners through the slot for guiding longitudinal movement of the roof-engaging plate along the slot relative to the clip, a distal end of the plate defining a hook for connecting to edges of adjacent roof panels, and a pair of opposing wings extending laterally from the roof-engaging plate and angled to conform to an anglation of a side portion of the roof panel;
(b) installing at least one roof panel on the purlin adjacent the hold-down clip to partially cover a space; and
(c) placing fasteners through the roof panel and one of the wings covered by the roof panel,
whereby the fasteners extending though the roof panel and the wing secures the roof panel to the roof-engaging plate.
Objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.